Skit No Miko?
by KonaKaga
Summary: An anime convention is approaching and Konata wants to do a skit, but she can't do it by herself. Someone is in for an embarassing trip.
1. Skit No Miko? Part 1

**A/N - Well I made this story for Fallenangel-vamp because they requested it . So I hope that you like it!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Lucky Star or Kannazuki no Miko!**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Skit no Miko?**

"Oh, Konata, I can hang out with you after school today," Kagami said to her small friend, entering the classroom after the final school bell had rung for the day. Konata closed her school bag and picked it up, walking over to Kagami.

"Ok, I was going to ask you something later anyway," Konata said. Kagami looked at the girl.

"Huh? What were you going to ask me?" Kagami asked. Konata smirked,

"I'll tell you later."

Kagami just stared at Konata for a few moments before shrugging her shoulders and following her out of the school.

"Where's Tsukasa?" Konata asked as the two girls began to walk to Gamers.

"She has cooking club today."

"Oh."

The two girls continued to walk on in silence, something that was rare between the two, as they always had something to talk about.

"So what are you going to be buying today?" Kagami asked Konata as they approached Gamers.

"A DVD," Konata said.

"Which?"

"Kannazuki no Miko," Konata replied smirking.

"Hmm, that sounds sort of familiar…" Kagami trailed off, trying to recall the anime.

"Well it is a pretty popular anime for its genre," Konata informed, walking down the DVD isle. Spotting what she was looking for, Konata picked up the DVD and headed towards the counter, Kagami right behind her.

"What's it about?" Kagami asked.

"Oh you'll see."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Konata placed the new DVD into her DVD player, grabbing the control as she sat on her bed next to Kagami, who closed her book to watch the screen. The screen flickered on as Konata clicked the power button on the remote. The DVD went to the main menu, Konata clicked play. The opening sequence began to play; Kagami and Konata watched the screen. Not far into the anime when Himeko was caught by Chikane Kagami turned to Konata.

"Is this a yuri?" she asked warily.

"You betcha," Konata replied smirking.

"I'm not into this stuff so can we not watch it?"

"Oh and why may that be Kagamin?" Konata asked smirking. Kagami blushed, and looked away from Konata,

"W-Well t-that's because…umm" Kagami shyly trailed off.

"Because?" Konata mimicked.

"S-Shut up! I'll watch it!" Kagami screamed at Konata looking back at the screen. Konata smiled at Kagami's reaction then turned back to look at the screen.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Happy birthday," Chikane said to Himeko before connecting their lips together. Konata withdrew her gaze from the screen and looked at Kagami, who was blushing furiously, and had brought a hand to her own lips. She turned her head towards Konata and let out a small shriek when she saw that the small girl was looking at her smiling.

"Fufu, your face is so red Kagamin. Why did you shriek anyway?" Konata asked. This just made Kagami blush even deeper and turn her head away. Konata laughed then turned back to the screen picking up the controller.

"Ok well since we don't have enough time to watch all of them, I'll just skip to the two most important parts," she said going back to the main menu and going to scene selection.

"The most important parts?" Kagami voiced. Konata nodded. She clicked episode eight and skipped to a scene where Chikane forced Himeko to the ground. Konata again smirked at Kagami's reaction, whose face was now as red as a tomato.

"I told you it was an important scene," Konata teased, skipping the scene once it finished. Kagami remained silent. Konata again went to scene selection and went to episode 12 – the final episode. A sword was stabbed through Chikane, blood trickling down and off of Himeko's sword. Kagami let out a small shriek. Konata bit her lip, trying her hardest to not burst out laughing. A few minutes later when the Chikane confessed her love to Himeko, Himeko too confessing and kissing Chikane. They let the scene finish.

"So, Kagamin, what did you think?" Konata asked, pausing the DVD. Kagami embarrassedly looked at Konata, again saying nothing.

"I was going to ask you earlier, but will you do this scene with me?" Konata asked. Kagami choked on a gasp sending her into a small coughing fit. Konata quickly patted her friend on the back, checking to see I she was ok. Kagami took a deep breath trying to get her thoughts back on track.

"Well?" Konata asked again.

"U-Uh…" Kagami stuttered out more red staining her cheeks. They locked gazes momentarily and Konata caught on to Kagami's thoughts. Her cheeks in turn went ever so slightly coloured.

"It's not like that or anything!" she exclaimed, waving her arms. Kagami shyly nodded her head. An awkward silence fell over the room.

"Why do you want to do this?" Kagami asked after she had regained her voice.

"Well there's this anime convention coming up and there's a skit competition," Konata explained.

"Ohh…"

"You don't have to if you don't want to…" Konata trailed off. Kagami looked at the down heartened otaku. Kagami couldn't help but feel guilty; it looked like she really wanted to do it.

"What happens if you win?" Kagami asked. Konata visibly lightened up seeing a faint glimmer of hope.

"The winner gets a grand prize of $10,000!" Konata exclaimed happily. Kagami stared at Konata in disbelief, her yes wide open.

"T-Ten t-t-thousand!?" she exclaimed. Konata nodded.

"So are you going to help me? We'll split it 50/50," Konata said. Kagami blinked several times before slowly nodding her head.

"Great!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N – Well there's part 1 done! I'll try and get part 2 and 3 up ASAP, but I still need to update some of my other stories! . Anyways leave me a review or head over to the forums!**


	2. Skit No Miko? Part 2

**A/N ­– Well it seems that people like the story so far. Here's part 2! Just for reference Kagami is Chikane and Konata is Himeko.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Lucky Star or Kannazuki no Miko.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Skit No Miko? ****Practice**

"Konata! I'm here!" Kagami called out into the empty house hold. It had already been 2 weeks since the two girls had decided to enter the skit competition. To say the least they had practiced nearly every other day. Foot steps could be heard approaching. Konata appeared wearing a miko outfit.

"What do you think?" she asked spinning around to show off her new attire.

"Did you buy a kids size?" Kagami remarked, smirking.

"No!" Konata defended herself.

"Then what about that label attached to it that says age 11-12?" Kagami asked. Konata glared at Kagami.

"So what if I did?" she asked. Kagami laughed, Konata soon joining in.

"Anyways, should we start practicing?" Konata asked. Kagami nodded.

Kagami appeared from Konata's bathroom wearing her own Miko outfit. It was red; an exact look alike to the one Chikane was wearing from Kannazuki. Konata's was purple, hers resembling the one Himeko was wearing. Quickly they styled each others hair, before they began to rehearse their skit. They went through to Konata's living room, where furniture had been moved out of the way to make enough space for the girls to practice. Picking up their "swords" which were made of foam; a child's toy, they each took a deep breath and they began their skit.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Konata stepped forward as she wielded her sword and "stabbed" Kagami. Kagami fell onto Konata grasping her.

"Chikane-chan!" she called out. Both girls fell to the floor, kneeling yet leaning on the other. Konata raised the sword to her throat, threatening to kill herself, but was stopped by Kagami.

"Stop it, Himeko," Kagami said breathlessly.

"Please."

Konata lowered the sword away from her neck dropping it back down to the ground.

"Chikane-chan…"

"Please accept my truth," Kagami said, placing her hand on the center of Konata's chest.

"That's right, I killed you. For the world to be restored the life of one priestess had to be taken by the others bare hands."

Konata began to cry.

"No, Chikane-chan. That's not true. You're not the bad one." Konata choked out.

"I had to become your enemy. So that you could kill me. I wanted you to hate me," Kagami said weakly.

"Now the world will return to normal," Kagami said.

"But in that world, you wouldn't…" Konata trailed off, hanging her head down, tears flowing, "You wouldn't be…"

"That's right, I'll disappear. Himemiya Chikane never existed in the first place," Kagami informed sadly.

"No, I wouldn't want that…"

"Both Saotome-san and Oogami-kun will always be with you," Kagami said, handing to Konata a hair pin.

"Chikane-chan, I still need to hear and answer from you," Konata said looking Kagami straight in the eyes.

"An answer?" Kagami asked.

"You said that you like me, that you love me, right? Was that…a lie too?" Konata asked. Kagami's eyes shot open.

"Was that all an act too? Tell me, Chikane-chan."

There was a moment of silence.

"It's true," Kagami informed, breaking the silence, "I've always loved you. Everything about you." Kagami turned her head away, breaking eye contact with Konata.

"But my love is different from your love. You're my number one, a real princess, and the sun that generously shines upon me. The moon can shine because it has the sun… I'm not supposed to be saying this… I had decided to keep it in me." Kagami turned her head back towards the sniffling Konata.

"I'm sorry, Himeko."

"Me too, Chikane-chan," Konata said. Kagami gasped as Konata took her hand.

"I love you too, Chikane-chan."

"Thank-you. Because you're so kind, so kind. I was hoping that you would say that. But…" Kagami trailed off, sounding as if she was about to cry.

"That's not true," Konata said happily. Kagami gasped and stared straight into Konata eyes, Konata holding Kagami's hand on her heart.

"See, my heart is pounding, right?" Konata asked.

"Just like it would with Souma-kun." She gently shook her head.

"No… even more." She began to cry again.

"Now I know why I cried when I kissed Souma-kun; because it was the same love. My love was the same as your love. That's why I was sad," Konata breathed out, her face completely flushed.

"No, Himeko, I'm not a great as you think I am," Kagami said detaching herself from Konata and holding herself up with her arms.

"You'd be disappointed with me."

"I wouldn't be disappointed."

"I want to kiss you and embrace you, you know," Kagami said guiltily, "Even though I'm a girl."

"If it's with Chikane-chan, I also want to," Konata said smiling sweetly.

"But I've hurt you! I killed you!" Kagami weakly yelled.

"I don't the right to love, or to be loved by someone like you! I shouldn't be forgiven! I…I" Kagami continued but was cut off by Konata's lips. Kagami blushed as she felt her lips lay on her burning red cheek. Less than 10 seconds later Konata withdrew her lips from Kagami's cheek, her face slightly flushed. Konata smiled at Kagami who smiled back.

"Our best rehearsal yet," Konata said, standing up. Kagami just shyly nodded her head.

"Well I'll get us some drinks," Konata excused herself, leaving the living room and heading to the kitchen. Konata sat down as soon as she got to the kitchen table and took several deep breaths. Kagami was doing exactly the same thing.

'_She nearly kissed me!'_

'_I nearly kissed her!'_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**A/N – Well there's part two up :D I know that it's boring chapter, but that's just so you know WHAT their skit is. The next chapter is the last part, so look forward to it. I'll try and make it as good as possible! Don't forget to leave a review:P**


	3. Skit No Miko? Part 3

A/N – Well here's the final part, I hope that you'll enjoy it and have enjoyed the story as a whole

**A/N – Well here's the final part, I hope that you'll enjoy it and have enjoyed the story as a whole! If you have an idea for a story, drop me a PM or go to the forum!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Lucky Star or Kannazuki no Miko!**

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

**Skit no Miko? Performance Time**

"This reminds me of Comiket…" Kagami sighed out, already exhausted at the thought.

She and Konata were seated in a relatively full train carriage which was getting fuller with each stop. Much to Kagami's relief, she and Konata were not the only ones in cosplay outfits; people boarded the train wearing some very strange outfits that Kagami could not identify. Glancing to her side she saw Konata excitedly bouncing up and down.

"Hey, calm down," Kagami said to the otaku. Konata looked up at Kagami with gleaming eyes.

"I can't help it! I just feel so excited yet nervous at the same time!" Konata said.

Kagami smiled lopsidedly; it's not like she didn't understand how the blue haired girl felt. Kagami glanced at her watch; another hour before they reached their stop. Closing her eyes, Kagami fell asleep quickly. The truth was that she hadn't slept much the previous night; she had been too anxious. Konata stopped bouncing about when she felt something lay on her shoulder. She didn't even need to look to know who it was; the sweet smell of vanilla was enough.

'_Fufu, Kagamin fell asleep.'_

Smiling, Konata just sat through the entire train journey, smelling Kagami's hair.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

"Oi, Kagami!" Konata called, gently shaking the girl's shoulder. Kagami's eyes fluttered open.

"We're about to arrive at our stop," Konata informed.

"Oh okay. Thanks for waking me up," Kagami said, quickly lifting her head off of the smaller girl's shoulder after realising that she was leaning on her. Both girls inwardly winced at the lack of contact and warmth. Kagami turned her head away from Konata, her face still red. Konata smiled at this but let the girl be. The announcement came that they had arrived at their destination, Kagami and Konata both picked up their bags and got off the train walking onto the platform.

"So, where do we go from here?" Kagami asked Konata.

"I have no clue," Konata replied smiling. All Kagami could do was stare at Konata in pure shock. Less than 20 seconds later Konata burst into laughter. Kagami continued to stare for a few more seconds before she caught on. Her face again flushed.

"Mou! Don't do that! I thought that we were honestly going to get lost!" Kagami exclaimed at the laughing girl who now had tears coming out of her eyes.

"S-Sorry, b-but your face!" Konata stuttered out before being lost in another fit of laughing. Clutching her stomach she looked at Kagami through one eye.

"I-It was s-s-s-so funny!" Konata finished her laughing not once stopping. Kagami turned an ever deeper red when she realised that they had onlookers. Quickly grabbing Konata's arm, she led them both of the platform. Stopping once they got to a secluded part of the station, Kagami let go of Konata, who was now recovering.

"Honestly…" Kagami muttered out slightly annoyed. Konata took several deep breaths before turning back to Kagami.

"Sorry, I kind of got carried away," she apologised. Kagami glanced at Konata. Sighing, she surrendered and accepted the apology.

"Whatever, lets just go or we'll be late," Kagami said.

Konata smiled and nodded in agreement.

"This way!" she energetically said, pointing in the direction she began heading in.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

"Are we there?" Kagami asked sceptically as she and Konata stopped outside a building which seemed very quiet.

"Yup!" Konata replied.

"Well where is everyone then?"

"Inside of course!" Konata said, quickly grabbing Kagami and dragging her into the building. As soon as they entered through the black doors they nearly drowned in people. Nearly everyone there was dressed up or holding an item they had purchased. Konata and Kagami pushed their way through the crowd to the side where there was table and a woman with a list.

"Where do we sign in for the skit competition?" Kagami asked the woman of the noise.

"Here," the woman replied smiling.

"Oh ok then. We're Kagami Hiiragi and Konata Izumi," Kagami informed the woman who began scanning the list for their names. Spotting their names, she tapped it with her finger then scored it off with a green highlighter.

"First door on the left."

Nodding, the two cosplaying girls walked away from the lady. Following her instructions they walked through the doors on the left. People rushed back and forth, preparing for the competition that was about to begin. Finding themselves a spot, Kagami and Konata laid down their bags on a pair of empty seats. Taking out a brush, Konata began to gently brush Kagami's hair. Both smiled, making sure that the smile was kept out of sight of the other.

"We will now begin the competition would all participants please get ready to go on stage," a man called out into the room in the room which Kagami and Konata were a part of. Checking the other over just to make sure that she was fine, Kagami and Konata searched the other over while the other did a spin.

"Ready?" Konata asked Kagami.

"As ready as I'll ever be."

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

"Next we have Kagami Hiiragi and Konata Izumi performing a very well known scene from Kannazuki no Miko!" the announcer boomed beginning to clap; others joining in and whistling. Kagami and Konata walked onto the stage, immediately taking their positions. Silence fell in the room as the lights dimmed only leaving two spotlights on the girls. Wielding her sword Kagami took a step forward, lunging her sword into Konata.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

The tension in the room in the room could be cut with a knife. Tension came from both the Kagami and Konata who were both anxious about the kiss scene, and then there was the tension from the audience which was greatly awaiting the kiss scene.

"I don't the right to love, or to be loved by someone like you! I shouldn't be forgiven! I…I" Kagami said gazing deep into Konata's eyes. Gazing back, Konata lowered her face. Kagami's eyes shot open in shock… were Konata's lips really over her own? They were! Kagami quickly got over the initial shock and closed her eyes, enjoying the moment. Before the kiss had even started, it was over. Konata pulled away making full eye contact with Konata, her expression reading "Sorry" but it was easy to tell that was half true, the other half was a lie. Kagami's expression read only one thing, "I don't mind" Konata visibly smiled. The room suddenly burst into cheering and applause. Both girls turned to face the crowd and stood up, bowing. They quickly made their way off the stage and back stage. It was silent back stage as they were the only two there. But then again, there was no need for words; Kagami and Konata were now fully connected with one another. Smiling, both girls got changed and went back out to sit in the crowd to await the end of the competition.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

"Oi, Hiiragi!" Misao energetically called out. Hearing her name being called Kagami turned around to find herself facing Misao.

"Oh what's up?" Kagami asked.

"I saw you and the chibi at the skit competition," Misao informed smiling. Kagami's face lit up and her mouth hung open. At that moment Konata appeared, launching herself onto Kagami, who was now surprised.

"Get off of me!" Kagami yelled. Konata smirked and got off as the pigtail girl had ordered. Standing back up, Kagami straightened out her uniform just to feel the small otaku link arms with her. Blushing, Kagami allowed it.

"Oh, chibi, such a shame that you guys didn't win," Misao said to Konata. Smirking, Konata replied,

"Oh, we did win."

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

**A/N – Finished! I'm so sorry it took so long! . You have my sincerest apologies! Well I hope that you liked this story even though it was only 3 chapters long. Leave a review and have a look at the forum!**


End file.
